Courting Mrs Oleson
by daffywriter
Summary: In order to make Nels jealous, Lars Hanson pretends to court Harriet Oleson. This is the scene Caroline described in the episode “Family Quarrel”. Prompt: How?


"Please, Harriet, please reconsider," said Mrs. Woodworth.

Mrs. Woodworth, Mrs. Kennedy, and Caroline Ingalls had been working hard to convince Harriet Oleson to reconcile with her estranged husband Nels. The entire falling out had begun when Harriet dumped a basket of eggs on Nels's head.

"Think of the children," said Caroline.

"Think of how they'll miss their father," said Mrs. Kennedy.

"Are you suggesting I reunite with Nels for the children's sake?" Harriet said darkly.

"No," said Caroline trying a different tactic. "We're suggesting you reunite with Nels because you love him."

"We know you quarrel a lot," said Mrs. Woodworth, "but we can see that you love him."

"I do," said Harriet in a softer tone than normal. "Maybe I will give things another chance with Nels."

The three other women nodded. "Good," said Mrs. Woodworth. "Now I would like to buy five pounds of flour if you don't mind, Harriet."

"Of course," she replied. As Harriet began to scoop the flour, the bell on the front door of the mercantile rang, signaling the entrance of Lars Hanson, who was carrying a bouquet of flowers.

The four women all looked at each other in confusion. What was Mr. Hanson doing with those flowers?

"Good- good morning, ladies," said Lars shakily. Caroline, Mrs. Kennedy, and Mrs. Woolworth nodded to him. Suddenly, as if gathering his nerve, Lars strode towards Harriet and removed his hat. "And good morning to you, Mrs. Oleson. May I say you look lovely."

Harriet looked at him for a long moment, before grunting and returning to the barrel of flour.

"I wanted to offer my sympathies to you, Mrs. Oleson" he continued. "That Nels is a fool!"

At this point, Caroline, Mrs. Kennedy, and Mrs. Woolworth exchanged glances.

Harriet nodded politely to Lars. "Yes, well, actually Mr. Hanson I-"

Lars extended the flowers towards Harriet. "The way he has treated you has been unacceptable. I would never do that!" He was really getting into his part now.

Harriet looked at him.

"I mean, dear Harriet" he said, softening his voice, "that it breaks my heart to see what Nels has done to you. You need someone who can provide for you, be a man, not a bully."

He extended the flowers practically into her hand and smiled earnestly. Harriet stared at him for another long moment before catching his meaning. "Why, Mr. Hanson I- How could you think? Why I never!" What that she threw a scoop of flour on him.

"Get out of this store!" she screamed coming from behind the counter. "And stay out!" she slammed the door in disgust.

Harriet turned to look at the other three women, who were as horrified as she.

"I can't believe Mr. Hanson would do such thing!" Mrs. Woodworth.

"Neither can I," sighed Caroline looking suspiciously in the direction of Dr, Baker's office.

"Mrs. Oleson," said Mrs. Kennedy, "I'm sure it was just a joke."

"No!" Harriet cried shaking her head. "No joke! Nels, he did this! How could he?"

"Now I am sure Mr. Oleson had _nothing _to do with this!" Caroline cried rushing to her.

"Yes, yes, he did," said Harriet refusing to listen. "I knew he wanted to hurt me but this? After fourteen years of marriage? How could he be so cruel?"

"It wasn't him," said Mrs. Kennedy. "It was Mr. Hanson, and I'm sure it was a joke."

"No, no" said Harriet moving away from the women. "It doesn't matter. Nels and I can't turn back time. We can't fix things between us. Our marriage is over."

"Mrs. Oleson, no!" Caroline cried. "Please reconsider."

"I've made up my mind, Mrs. Ingalls," said Harriet. "I am taking the children, and I'm moving back east. _For good_."

Caroline shook her head in sadness. As Mrs. Kennedy and Mrs. Woodworth tried to conform Harriet, Caroline rushed out of the store. She saw Dr, Baker working towards the mill. She met his eye and gave him a sharp look. He looked away quickly.

As Caroline rushed home, she wondered how it could ever be possible now to save the Oleson marriage.


End file.
